Duke University School of Nursing (DUSON), the lead institution, in partnership with Winston Salem State University (WSSU) Master of Science in Nursing (WSSU-MSN) program seeks to establish a Bridges to the Doctorate program to increase the number of under-represented minority nurses in the WSSU MSN program who are prepared through a Research Honor's Track for competitive and seamless transition to PhD programs in Nursing and other related biomedical/behavioral science disciplines at Duke University. Following a year of planning, the specific aims are to: (1) partner with WSSC faculty in implementing a 17 credit hour Research Honor's Track within the WSSU MSN program consisting of early and on-going mentored research experiences, new and strengthened existing research courses, a year-long integrated intensive mentored research experience, including an intensive 8 week summer research internship at Duke University, and multiple mentoring and enhancement experiences; (2) admit and satisfactorily progress three cohorts of three high achieving/high potential Bridge's Scholars through the WSSU Research Honor's Track; (3) progress 7 Bridge's Scholars who will complete the Research Honor's Track on-time and transition into biomedical/behavioral science PhD programs in Nursing and other related disciplines at Duke University; (4) provide mentoring, counseling, enrichment experiences, and tutoring, as needed to the anticipated 4 Bridges Scholars matriculating in PhD programs in Nursing and other related disciplines during the initial five years of funding; and (5) strengthen the research environment of the WSSU MSN program through institutionalized new and enhanced research courses and models of mentoring, monthly research seminars for the school and the broader scientific community at WSSU, an enhanced annual research symposium, and on-going mentored faculty development. This program is innovative for its ability to match students with mentors early in their two year program of study and maintain consistent substantive mentoring and student involvement in research activities through the use of video conferencing technology. The Bridges program will create a pipeline of well- trained, highly-skilled under-represented minority nursing professionals with the requisite knowledge and research skills for successful careers as research scientists, as well as essential leadership and scientific communicative skills. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of this program is to increase the number of minority nurse research scientists. To accomplish this goal, the research environment will be strengthened at Winston Salem State University Department of Nursing in collaboration with the Duke University School of Nursing. By increasing minority nurse researchers, the scientific community will be better equipped to address the health needs of minority persons.